There are multiple types of fishing rod holders available. However, it is difficult to remove the fishing rod from these holders because usually the fishing rod is somehow fixed into the holder to prevent it from gliding away. These fishing rod holders also do not allow the user to set the hook in a quick manner. Another problem is that these fishing rod holders require the user to reach over water to operate the pole, which brings substantial risk to the user to fall overboard. The biggest problem though is that typically these fishing rod holders hold the fishing rod in a permanent position. The best they can do is to let the user set the fishing rod in only two or more limited positions. What is needed, are improved fishing rod holders.